Ke Masa Lalu
by arini.mini.5
Summary: Hinata terlempar ke masa lalunya. Kemudian Hinata bertekad untuk mengubah sedikit takdirnya dan teman-temannya. Selain itu, dia juga merasa senang bisa bertemu Neji kembali. Karena di perang Shinobi keempat kakaknya tewas gara-gara Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Mandara
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya,aku adalah author baru. Maaf kalau tidak dimengerti.

Tolong dimaklumi. Inipun permintaan seseorang yang tidak akan kusebutkan namanya. Jadi maaf kalau tidak enak dibaca.

Aku sering sekali melihat fic yang judulnya kemasa lalu. Tapi, kebanyakan yang dicerita si Naruto yang terlempar kemasa lalu.

Jadi aku pernah bilang ketemanku yang kebetulan suka fanfiction. Dia nyaranin aku buat cerita tentang Hinata yang terlempar kemasa lalu.

Maaf kalau aneh. Sekian dulu.

Judul:'Ke Masa Lalu'

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Bahasa: Bahasa Indonesia

Rated: K-T

Warning : OCC, TYPO, ANEH, GAJE, DAN LAIN-LAIN

.

Pairing: NHL

Sinopsis/Summary: Hinata terlempar ke masa lalunya. Kemudian Hinata bertekad untuk mengubah sedikit takdirnya dan teman-temannya.

Selain itu, dia juga merasa senang bisa bertemu Neji kembali. Karena di perang Shinobi keempat kakaknya tewas gara-gara Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha

Mandara.

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

Andai aku bisa ke masa lalu, aku tidak akan menyiya-nyiakan waktu ku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada dalam keadaan yang sangat genting.

Banyangkan saja, aku perang melawan Uchiha Mandara dan Uchiha Obito.

Aku tertekan sekali. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Kakak sepupuku 'Hyuga Neji', Dia sudah mati dimedan pertempuran.

Aku, Naruto-kun, dan juga teman-temanku berusaha untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Mandara dan Uchiha Obito.

Tapi ditengah pertempuran yang dahsyat, aku merasa diriku mulai menjadi tembus pandang. Semua orang yang melihatku sangat terkejut.

"Hinata apa yang..." Ucap Shino tapi dia terdiam. Kurasa Shino sangat takut aku akan menghilang.

"Hinata!" Teriak Kiba menghampiriku.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti ini, tapi aku rasa aku akan menghilang.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto yang juga terkejut melihat diriku yang lama-lama akan hilang.

"Hinata, Kenapa... Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Sakura kaget melihatku cemas.

"Maaf, kalau aku sering merepotkan kalian." Ujarku pilu sambil menatap sedih teman-teman disekitarku.

"Hinata!" Teriak mereka sedih.

Terlambat, diriku sudah serasa lenyap.

Aku hanya melihat disekitarku gelap dan juga dingin.

Tapi akhirnya aku bisa melihat setitik cahaya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Setelah itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Aku melihat ada seseorang laki-laki tua berambut coklat.

Tunggu dulu, aku tahu. Itu ayahku!

Hinata End POV

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya ayahnya (Hiashi Hyuga) tampak khawatir.

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Hinata polos.

"Syukur lah," Ujar ayahnya lega. Hinata tidak menyangka keinginan untuk kembali kemasa lalu terkabul, dia sangat senang.

Dia mendapati dirinya sebagai anak perempuan berumur enam tahun.

"Hinata, ayah tadi sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. karena, saat dijalan menuju kekelasmu, kau tiba-tiba jatuh." Ujar ayahnya masih khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Yang penting aku tidak apa-apa ayah," Sahut Hinata berusaha berbicara layaknya seorang anak umuran enam tahun.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sekarang kau harus makan," Ujar ayahnya kemudian mengambil semangkok bubur yang sudah hangat.

Dia merasa senang sekali.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau dia masih diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengubah sedikit masa lalunya.

Lalu ayahnya memberikan semangkok bubur padanya.

"Iya," Ujarnya mengambil semangkok bubur yang diserahkan ayahnya.

"Itadakimasu" Ucapnya kemudian memakan dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ayah pergi dulu, " Pamit ayahnya mengecup dahi anaknya itu.

"Iya ayah," Balas Hinata pelan. Lalu, ayahnya menggeser pintu dan kemudian menggesernya kembali ke asal.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata langsung keluar dari kamarnya, dan kearah dapur keluarga hyuga yang cukup luas.

Kemudian dia kearah pencucian piring dan segala macam untuk mencuci alat dapur.

Lalu, dia mencucinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Mumpung ayahnya masih pergi, dia ingin bertemu Naruto.

Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Dia langsung pergi kesebuah pohon yang sering menjadi tempat Naruto berayun sendirian.

Sesampainya di sebuah pohon yang menjadi tempat berayun Naruto, Hinata melihat Naruto yang menunduk sedih sedang berayun dibawah pohon.

Sekarang dia tidak akan malu lagi untuk menemani Naruto yang kesepian.

Dia langsung menghampiri Naruto. Terdengar suara dirinya sedang berlari kecil, kearah Naruto. Naruto mendongkakkan wajahnya.

Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo, bermata lavender, dan memakai baju Kimono Jepang bermotif bunga lavender.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Namamu, pasti Uzumaki Naruto," Jawab Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau kemari, ingin mengejekku?" Tanya Naruto salah paham.

"Bukan, hanya ingin berteman denganmu saja," Jawab Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, orang lain saja enggan berteman denganku?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, kurasa kau kesepian." Jawab Hinata tersenyum riang.

Naruto yang tadi wajahnya sedih berubah menjadi senyuman cengiran.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan, em... Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Boleh saja," Hinata tersenyum senang.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap bingung Hinata.

"Main petak umpat yuk, Naruto-kun." Ajak Hinata riang.

Dia bertekad akan menemani Naruto disaat sedih, senang, gembira, marah, maupun duka.

"Boleh," Balas Naruto tersenyum.

Kemudian Hinata membawa Naruto ketaman dekat dengan hutan Konoha. mereka bermain petak umpat.

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon yang ada disekitar taman.

Sedangkan Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil menghitung "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, siap atau tidak, aku datang!" Teriak Hinata kemudian membuka matanya.

Lalu dia mencari dibalik semak.

Tapi, Naruto tidak ketemu.

Dia mencari disetiap pohon. Dia hampir saja putus asa.

Tapi, dia melihat seperti rambut durian montong dibalik sebuah pohon. Dia tahu kalau itu Naruto.

Dia diam-diam kearah Naruto.

"Aku menemukanmu!" Teriak Hinata senang.

Naruto terkejut. "Ketahuan ya? Hehehe" Tawa Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Setelah puas bermain, Hinata pamit kepada Naruto. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Lalu Hinata berlari kecil kerumahnya.

Dia takut kalau ayahnya datang.

Bisa-bisa di ceramahi habis-habisan dengan mulut pedas ayahnya.

Dia mempercepat larinya.

Dia masuk dengan diam-diam, melepas sepatunya ketika diambang pintu, lalu, dengan gesit masuk kekamarnya lagi.

"Fyuhhh... Untung saja," Kata nya lega.

Belum sempat dia ingin berbaring sebentar, ada sebuah suara pintu rumah yang terbuka.

'kriet'. Kemudian langkah kaki besar menghampiri kamarnya.

Yang benar saja, ternyata itu adalah ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengetok pintunya. 'Tok, tok, tok'. Mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu kamarnya, dengan cepat dirinya langsung duduk dengan sopan dan berkata.

"Siapa yang ada disana?" Tanya dirinya.

"Ini ayah, bolehkah ayah masuk?" Jawab ayahnya kemudian sedikit menggeser pintu.

"Boleh,"Balas Hinata sambil merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan gara-gara dia bawa berlari.

Ayahnya menggeser pintunya perlahan.

Kemudian ayahnya menghampirinya dan ikut duduk.

"Hinata. Ayah akan memperkenalkan mu pada kakak sepupumu besok," Ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

'Neji-nii ya, aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup pada perang shinobi keempat nanti aku janji kak,' Tekad Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang, ayah akan kekamar dulu," Ujar ayahnya langsung keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

.

Mata Hinata terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Hoamm..." Dia kemudian berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menghampiri lemari bajunya.

Dibukanya laci bajunya.

Diambilnya satu celana dalam, baju kaos, baju kimono jepang bermotif daun, dan juga celana panjang dalaman.

Lalu menutup lacinya rapat.

Setelah itu, dia kekamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, memakai baju, dan mendandani diri, dia akhirnya keruang makan rumahnya.

Dia menghampiri ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi ayah," Sapa nya tersenyum senang.

"Selamat pagi juga," Balas ayahnya datar.

Setelah selesai makan, tidak lupa dia mencuci tangan.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita keluar rumah. Sudah banyak yang berkumpul diluar," Ujar ayahnya sambil menarik tangan mungil Hinata.

"Iya, ayah," Sahut Hinata kemudian mengikuti ayahnya.

Banyak sekali orang dari klan hyuga berderet disamping jalan.

Kemudian, datanglah anak laki-laki yang ada disamping ayahnya yang sama miripnya dengan ayahnya.

TBC

.

(TO BE CONTINE)

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo semuanya, apakabar? Menurut kalian apa tanggapan cerita yang ini? Mohon komentarnya ya,

Oh iya, para pembaca, aku mau tanya. Kok orang suka ya, kalau cerita kayak lemon gitu? Perasaku aneh.

Emangnya arti dari cerita lemon itu kayak apa sih? Maaf kalau menyinggung. Untuk semuanya maaf kalau kurang menarik. Tapi ceritanya gimana?

Hemmm jelek ya? Hehe maaf klo jelek amat. (Ga usah pikirin aku ini author yang gak berpengalaman. Biasaaaa. Sekian ya, tunggu chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya, saya udah update lagi nih, maaf kalau lama nungggu nya, Silahkan dibaca ya?

Author: Arini Mardini [Ya, namaku kuakui sederhana]

Tokoh Utama: Naruto, Hinata

Judul:'Ke masa Lalu'

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Bahasa: Bahasa Indonesia

Rated: K-T

Warning: OCC, TYPO, GAJE, DAN NGAWUR

Pairing: Naruhina Love (NHL)

Sinopsi/summary

Hinata terlempar ke masa lalunya. Kemudian Hinata bertekad untuk mengubah sedikit takdirnya dan teman-temannya. Selain itu, dia juga merasa senang bisa bertemu Neji kembali. Karena di perang Shinobi keempat kakaknya tewas gara-gara Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Mandara.

~Happy Reading~

Ya, anak dan seorang ayah itu adalah Neji dan ayahnya.

Dulunya Klan hyuga tidak terpecah menjadi dua kelompok.

Tapi sekarang klan terbelah menjadi dua.

Yang satu klan Hyuga dari keluarga Hinata adalah klan bangsawan.

Dan Neji adalah klan Hyuga dari rendahan.

Semua menyambut dua orang yaitu seorang anak dan ayah yang berjalan ditengah, diikuti dengan klan hyuga lainnya.

Neji, dan mereka yang datang termasuk klan hyuga rendahan.

Karena, mereka memiliki tanda kutukan.

Jadi mereka semua menutupi dahi mereka yang terdapat tanda kutukan.

Neji dan ayahnya disambut oleh keluarga Hyuga bangsawan.

Hizashi Hyuga dan Hiashi Hyuga mempunyai hubungan yaitu kakak beradik.

"Adikku, lama kita tidak bertemu." Sapa Hiashi Hyuga pada adiknya Hizashi.

"Hn, sudah lama sekali," Balas Hizashi Hyuga datar.

Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk kerumah Hiashi Hyuga dengan anak mereka.

Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, dan anak mereka menuju ruang latihan untuk para klan Hyuga.

Kemudian Hinata ingin menunjukkan jurus juken, yaitu jurus dari klan hyuga dari bangsawan.

Biarpun badannya sudah berubah menjadi anak-anak umuran enam tahun, tapi tetap saja, kekuatannya setara dengan remaja umuran enam belas tahun.

"Tunjukkan jurusmu," Perintah Hiashi Hyuga pada anak perempuannya itu.

"Baik ayah," Jawab Hinata tersenyum ceria.

'Aku bukanlah orang yang lemah yang kau bayangkan, paman Hizashi.' Batin Hinata seraya menunjukkan jurusnya.

"Juken!" Teriak Hinata lantang kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya dan pijakan lantai yang berubah seperti lambang klan hyuga.

Hizashi Hyuga sangat kaget, bahkan ayahnya Hiashi Hyuga tidak menyangka kalau putrinya bisa melakukan jurus itu.

Neji hanya melongo melihat jurus itu.

"Satu pukulan, tiga puluh pukulan, enam puluh pukulan!" Teriak Hinata seraya memukul batang kayu yang ada ditempat latihan.

'Glek' Hizashi Hyuga menelan ludah. padahal dia sudah berniat untuk memberikan cahaya pembunuh.

"Da-dari mana kau dapat melakukan jurus yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh anak sepertimu?!" Tanya Hizahi Hyuga terkejut.

"Aku sudah belajar sejak lama dimasa depan. Tapi, Paman Hizashi. Jangan benci aku dan juga ayahku. Jangan marah karena anakmu tidak dilepaskan kutukannya dari klan rendahan. Tapi, aku menganggapmu tidak seperti orang layaknya budak atau pembantu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenciku. Kalau soal anakmu, mungkin aku akan membantunya menguasai jurus juken." Jawab Hinata mengeluarkan air mata asli karena sedih sekali.

Dia ingin mengubah supaya pamannya dan juga Neji tidak membencinya.

Hizashi Hyuga terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Apalagi Hiashi Hyuga terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa adikknya membenci dirinya.

"K-kau, baiklah. Tapi apa kau tidak menyesal kau mengajari anakku ini. Sedangkan kau klan dari Hyuga yang bangsawan?" Tanya Hizashi Hyuga tidak yakin pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya." Jawab Hinata tersenyum ceria.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau marah kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa merawat anakmu. Biar dia terkena kutukan, tapi aku memperlakukan sebagaimana seperti anakku sendiri." Ujar Hiashi menatap adiknya sedih.

"Kakak, maafkan aku," Kata Hizashi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa adikku," Ujar Hiashi Hyuga tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Ayah, aku akan diajarkan menggunakan jurus juken ya? Jurus juken itu memangnya menakutkan. Sehingga ayah kelihatan kaget?" Tanya Neji bingung pada ayahnya.

"Nak, juken itu hanya untuk klan hyuga bangsawan nak. Bungan untuk klan Hyiga rendahan seperti kita. Tapi, mungkin sekarang kau bisa mempelajarinya pada Hinata Hyuga adik sepupumu." Jawab Hizahi Hyuga mengusap rambut Neji lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa kuat seperti klan Hyuga yang bangsawan ya, terimakasih Hinata." Ujar Neji polos menatap Hinata tersenyum.

'Neji-nii, ketika kau masih kecil, kau masih memiliki hati yang baik. Dimasa laluku, ketika ayahmu mati, kau tidak memiliki hati yang baik sampai akhirnya Naruto mengubah kepribadianmu,' Batin Hinata mengingat kejadian masa lalu Neji yang menyedihkan dan juga pahit.

"Sama-sama Neji-nii," Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Pasti kalian lelah," Kata Hiashi Hyuga mempersilahkan untuk mereka beristirahat dahulu.

Sedangkan Hinata membawa Neji kekamar yang sudah disediakan ayahnya pada keponakannya Neji.

Singkat Cerita

[Ke esokan Harinya]

Hinata sadar kalau semalam dia tidak menemui Naruto.

Mungkin saja Naruto semalam sedih.

Seperti biasanya, dia kabur dari rumahnya.

Ia menelusuri jalan kecil dengan berlari pelan.

Karena dia memakai baju kimono Jepang.

Baru saja dia seperempat jalan, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan berlari ke arahnya.

Tapi, karena Naruto ceroboh, Naruto malah tertabrak Hinata dan alhasil Naruto tertindih Hinata dan tidak langsung bangkit sepenuhnya dan malah tertawa senang.

"Hinata-chan, senang bisa bertemu lagi!" Sapa Naruto senang lalu berdiri.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata heran pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, sekedar menenangkan diri. Tapi, aku tadi lihat kamu ya, aku hampiri kamu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum cengirannya.

'Naruto-kun lucu sekali waktu kecil,' Batin Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau disini sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat Hinata riang.

"Aku mencarimu," Jawab Hinata polos.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto pun tersenyum sungging.

"Kau ingin bersiul?" Tanya Hinata kemudian menatap lembut Naruto.

"Mau sih, tapi itu kalau aku lagi sedih. Tapi sekarang tidak sedih lagi." Jawab Naruto dengan logat anak-anak.

"Oh" Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

Kemudian Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan. Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?" Tanya Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Enam tahun, kalau Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto [Padahal Hinata tahu kalau Naruto itu satu tahun lebih tua darinya].

"Tujuh tahun," Jawab Naruto polos kemudian fokus kearah jalan.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Kalau ada apa-apa. Cari saja aku. Mungkin, aku bisa membantu." Tawar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kau baik Hinata-chan! Terimakasih, kau adalah teman keduaku setelah siapa ya, aku tidak ingat." Kata Naruto seraya memeluk erat Hinata senang.

"Eh, I-iya. Tapi jangan lama meluknya, sakit." Ujar Hinata kesakitan karena dipeluk Naruto. Gagap Hinata kambuh lagi.

"I-ini untukmu Naruto. Ini adalah bu-buku untuk kamu menulis semua yang ingin kau ungkapkan, atau kau ceritakan pada buku ini. Bu-buku ini disebut buku catatan harian. Misalnya kamu sedang senang, sedih, marah, ja-jatuh cinta, dan sebagainya. Dijamin, kalau kau tidak tunjukkan pada siapapun buku ini. Tidak akan terbongkar perasaan kamu itu pada orang lain." Ujar Hinata seraya memberikan sebuah buku tulis berwarna putih halus yang dilapisi dengan kain mori.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan!" Ujar Naruto gembira lalu, menerima hadiah Hinata.

Setelah puas berbicara, akhirnya mereka berpamitan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Dirumah Naruto

Naruto memasuki rumahnya atau apartemen [kontrakan(?)] yang bisa dibilang kotor sekali.

Bayangkan saja.

Sampah-sampah berserakan, botol-botol kotak bekas susu sapi yang sudah basi yang tergeletak dilantai apartemen, beberapa baju yang tidak tergantung dengan rapi, baju-baju berserakan kesana kemari, buku-buku yang disusun asal-asalan diatas meja, dan juga tempat tidur yang kotor.

Naruto langsung menuju meja belajarnya yang dipenuhi buku yang disusun asal-asalan.

Dia membuka buku yang tadi diberikan oleh Hinata.

Kemudian diambilnya pena atau satu helai bulu ayam(?).

Lalu dicelupkannya ujung pena atau satu helai bulu ayam itu kedalam wadah kecil berisikan tintah untuk tulisan.

Kemudian dia mulai membuka bukunya dan menulis apa yang ingin dia tulis.

'Aku senang sekali. Aku menyukai Hinata-chan. Karena dia baik padaku, dan juga lembut.

Bukan seperti kebanyakan orang yang sering menatapku tajam dan selalu membuatku ingin marah dan sedih.

Aku ingin, suatu saat nanti akan menikahi hinta. Aku ingin Hinata-chan jadi istriku.

Aku sangat menyukai Hinata-chan,' Itulah yang tertulis dihalaman pertama bukunya.

Ternyata tumbuh rasa suka Naruto kepada Hinata.

Lalu ditutupnya bukunya dengan raut muka senang dan diletakkannya dimeja belajarnya dengan rapi.

Dia kemudian mandi dan langsung ketempat tidurnya untuk tidur [Ya, iya lah Author, masa ketempat tidur mau buang kotoran].

Bersambung

Apa kabar semuanya, baik kan? Maaf, mungkin disini lemonnya ga kerasa sama sekali. Nanti aja kalau dia udah gede. Kan lebih seru, ya kan... Para penyuka lemon. Gimana ya, caranya supaya anak-anak bisa bacanya. Audh bingung nieh.


End file.
